Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix
by Ix
Summary: Same name as all the others, but it has a twist like those lemon twist Pepsis that I love oh so much. Read and Review.
1. Brooms, Wands, Robes, and Fudge Will Die...

Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix

Another story by Ix

  
  
  
  


Oy People! This time I have actually thought my way through the story before I just madly rushed into writing it. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: Brooms, Wands, Robes, and Fudge Will Die, Oh My!

  
  


  
  


Harry squinted into the evening sun, painting supplies in his hands and white paint all over Dudley's oversized, baggy, t-shirt and jeans that were currently only hanging onto Harry, via the belt he was wearing around his waist. He had just finished painting the bench in the Dursley's garden. Harry liked the garden, it was the one thing he liked about the Dursleys. He would, if he had no chores to do for his relatives, sit for hours on end in the garden, unknowingly beginning his love of something he would be taught in more depth later, meditating. He would sometimes sit with a book and read, or sometimes, he would just sit entranced by the intricacies of the plants(a/n: HINT HINT). 

Unfortunately, this was not the case for today. Today, his Uncle had come early in the morning and given him a list of chores that had to be completed by the end of the day. These chores were among the worst he had been given yet, and they included: washing/waxing the car, pruning and shaping the rose bushes so that they were shaped like rabbits running after a car, washing Dudley's undergarments, and several more unpleasantries. 

He had finally finished all of these and he, as it was getting too dark to see the plants, retired to his room. He had changed his room somewhat. It, instead of old broken toys, was adorned with potted plants and guide books on caring for them. Of late, he had taken to being solitary, enjoying his own company, and often pondered subjects hours on end, trying to find the true answer, not his own. Harry had realized that what a person saw and experienced influenced its decisions, so he tried to look at life in a whole new angle, without bias, and find the answer.

  
  


He started as something large, which he noted as Hedwig, flew into the room through the open window. She was bearing a letter that was tied to her by red, green, yellow, and blue string intertwined to form one unified strand, it was from Hogwarts.

"Hey girl," he said softly to his devoted and loyal owl, the messenger and only friend he had during the summer. She responded by nipping his ear affectionately. 

He untied it and held it up to the dying muggle light bulb so that he could make out the letters. It looked as if it had been written in a hurry, and read:

  
  


Mr. Potter - Please fly on your broom to 3304, James Lane in muggle London now. Take with you your wand and wear robes. Use any magic necessary to accomplish this. Quickly please!

Albus Dumbledore

Upon reading this, Harry was shocked, but soon collected himself. He changed into his robes, grabbed his wand, and flew out of the open window on his firebolt with Hedwig in close pursuit. He passed over several small towns, farms, and roads until he found himself reaching the outer limits of London. 

He landed, a little more than slightly lost in the large city, but soon found that asking people for directions was useful, so long as he could make up a story as to why he needed them. He chose to say he was visiting his aunt for her birthday. Many people gave him strange looks at that, but gave him directions nonetheless. He went down the street at a hurried pace, not looking unusual on the street; it was crowded even though it was well after dark. He stopped and, once again, asked for directions, this time from a baker closing his shop. The baker looked at him with pity, and gave him a bag of cookies. 

He continued on, and found James Lane. In an instant, he found why he had been given weird stares: the place was a ruin. He had said his Aunt lived there, but it was all knocked down buildings, and there was rubble all about the street. He walked the length of the street twice, and then decided to revert to magic. He raised his wand and whispered revelarmus, a spell that reveled all secret and hidden magical passages to him. He looked about the street, and found what he was looking for. Beneath an upturned trash can was a trapdoor, outlined in red because of the spell. 

As he was leaning down to open the trapdoor, a gust of wind blew a piece of newspaper over to Harry, he looked at the headline and almost fainted.

  
  


Minister Fudge Murdered By Death Eaters At His Home

  
  


"Shit," was all Harry had to say.

  
  


A rough hand grabbed Harry from behind, covering his mouth. Harry panicked and tried to kick and squirm his way free, but no such luck. He fought himself into exhaustion and was passing out as he heard a voice say:

"Good job Potter, you passed the first test."

Harry knew no more.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


A/N: How did you like it? Review and try to guess who the man is, I'll put your name in the next chapter if you get it.

  
  



	2. The Graet Awakening And Much Is Explaine...

a/n: Hey, this is the best story I have written yet, which is quite pathetic. I plan on actually working on this one, so look for more chapters in the future. Read and review. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: The Great Awakening And Much Is Explained

  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry woke up to the stillness one would expect in a hospital wing, and took stock of his surroundings. He was in a stone room, with green potted ivy growing up the walls, a large bay window with a view of a forest, and was laying in a four poster bed with ivy growing up the posts. there was a painting of some sort over a merrily crackling fireplace. 

"I daresay you find the accommodations most satisfactory," said Albus Dumbledore, from his chair next to Harry, effectively startling Harry from his pondering. "I shall wait until the others to arrive to explain, as it involves them as well."

  
  


"Sir," Harry said, his mind jammed from all of the questions, "why..." 

Harry never got to finish his question as if on cue, seven homemade dungbombs exploded out from under Dumbledore's beard. Laughter was heard from the adjacent room, and two voices were heard arguing.

"I still say that if we had coated them in powdered horn of glacial unicorn, they would have been spectacular," said a soft male voice. It sounded as if it was the voice of a teenager, but Harry thought it could be his mind playing tricks on him. 

  
  


"If we had put that on, it would have taken out his face also," said another female teenage voice.

  
  


"But," said the first voice, "it still would have been spectacular..." the voice trailed off "Well," it said finally, "we could have replaced his face, so there." 

The voices trailed off, and Harry heard footsteps outside in the hall.

  
  


"Please come in, all of you, there is something which I need to tell all of you," Dumbledore said in a slightly louder voice, trying successfully to get the attention of the people outside the room. 

As they came in, Harry took note of them. All of them being his age, there was a very short girl with long red hair, who seemed to be talking nonstop; a tall lanky boy with sandy-blonde hair, and very deep brown eyes that seemed to be listening to the chatty redhead. There was a girl of average height with blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes that appeared to be teasing a tall willow-like oriental girl who had black hair.

  
  


"First off, introductions," said Dumbledore, "as Harry probably does not know any of you."

  
  
  
  


"My name's Jill," piped the tiny redhead. She seemed to be having trouble staying still, and was twitching slightly.

  
  


"Cray," intoned the tall, lanky boy with brown eyes. He was having the exact opposite problem of Jill, he was disturbingly calm.

  
  


"I'm Floe, sorry about scaring you last night when I grabbed you." said the mischievous blonde, giggling, but clearly in deep thought about something or another.

  
  


"Hello, I'm Jenn." said the oriental girl. She was about to say something else when her long black hair suddenly turned blue and shoved itself in her mouth. Floe giggled and the rest of them looked exasperated, obviously pointing out the culprit.

  
  


Dumbledore waited until they had calmed down before saying "In any case, there is something important I must say to all of you. Long ago, contrary to what you all might believe, there were many different colored phoenixes. Six, in fact, one for each element type. Purple for mind, red for fire: the only one seen today, white for air, blue for water, and green for druid, or earth, as some call it. But there is another, One element that equals out the rest: black for darkness. All of these phoenixes, save a hand full of fire, who managed to escape, were locked up in a cathedral of the elements, so to say. Inside of this cathedral is sub temples for each element, where all the phoenixes are trapped." He paused, to let it all sink in and continued.

  
  


"Each one of you controls an element, I am almost certain. Jill, you control fire; Cray, mind; Floe, water; Jenn, air; and Harry, you control druid, or earth. As well, Voldemort controls darkness." surprisingly, no one flinched. " It will be your task, to find the cathedral of elements and to free the elemental phoenixes, all save the darkness ones. You must, under no circumstances go into the temple of darkness. As you free the phoenixes, you will find that your elemental powers will become active, and you will become very powerful. This is your task, you leave in a week. On a happier note, I have made hot cocoa and anyone who would like to join me is free to do so."

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


a/n: please review.

  
  
  
  



End file.
